Power Investiture
Cost: 10/level Power Investiture is the clerical equivalent of Magery granted by some supernatural being ie god, demon lord, great spirit, cosmic power, etc. Related possible Wildcard skill: Theurgy! Differences from Magery Some of these Differences has a modifier equivalent for Magery.GURPS Thaumatology 67 1) Clerical and Mage spells are different (Functions as a Different Talent +-0%) 2) Clerical magic is dependent on Sanctity not Mana. (Sanctity Replaces Mana: +-0%) :Sanctity is the power of a deity in a given area. It is strongest in areas directly related to the deity such as a shrine, a temple, a church, or any holy place consecrated to the deity, particular to the religion and weakest in area where the deity has no influence or is controlled by an opposing deity. 4) Clerics don’t have to buy “Power Investiture 0" (No Zero- Level Requirement +10%) 5) Clerics can acquire a new spell simply by praying for it as long as they have one character point to 'buy' the spell. (Inspired Learning +20%) 5) Clerical spells have no prerequisites. (No Spell Prerequisites +30%) 6) Power Investiture has a built in Pact limitation (-10% for Magery with Pact limitation) 7) No or limited innate magic item detection (No Magic Item Sensitivity for Magery is -20%) :The closest thing is for shaman magic items which have inherent spiritual power granting a +2 IQ roll when the shaman sees one and touches it.GURPS Religion 8) Limited spell list (-30% for access to the equivalent of two collages) :The selection of spells that the being allows to be learned is much smaller then that of a mage of similar power. 9) Power Investiture is a measure of your bond with your deity. :This means it is totally separate from Clerical Investment and Religious Rank which measure social power. :The ability to gain, keep, or improve Power Investiture generally requires one to take and adhere to one or more of the traits listed under Self-Imposed Mental Disadvantages. It some cases physical requirements may also be required. Conversely the breaking of the vows can result in the reduction or even loss of the ability. 10) Different enchantment system Notes Magery and Power Investiture spells are not the same...even if they have the same name. (Functions as a Different Talent: +0%) Neither helps in learning the other type. In 3e GURPS something akin to Power Investiture was suggested but it differed in several key aspects: it was dependent on mana just like magery based magic was, point cost was based on how many colleges the cleric could use (10 points for one college, 12 for two, 15 for three), spells were learned just like a mage rather then given, and spells of other colleges could be learned but were castable only in high mana and above areas. Even in 4e this version could be viewed as a special version of Blessed and as shown by Isis in Roma Arcana some deities many use Magery rather rather then Power Investiture based magic for their clerics. See also * Disciplines of Faith * True Faith * Divine Favor Relevant Works * GURPS In Nomine page 27 discusses 4 different types, always coupled with Awareness References Category:Advantages Category:Thaumatology